The present invention relates to a device for turning paper in verso-recto printing.
Such devices are generally known and are provided for arrangement on the paper path between two printing stations so that the paper is either printed on one of its two faces, for example the verso, in the first printing station, and then turned by the turning device, or finally printed on its opposite face, for example the recto, in the second printing station.
In the known devices, the turning of the sheet is effected by means of an assembly of turning bars which are staggered angularly with each other. Usually an assembly of four bars are provided, staggered at 45.degree. to each other, which permits turning the plane of the paper by four successive rotations of 45.degree..
The known devices still have a certain number of inconveniences caused by the fact that they are not demountable, access and cleaning is difficult, and that they cannot be adjusted as a function of the size of the paper to be turned.